


Jyn - fight for life

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Jyn was fourteen the first time she killed with her own hands.





	

Jyn was fourteen the first time she killed with her own hands. She had killed before, in battle, in raids Saw coordinated. Troopers, Imperials. Never a man whose face she could see. 

He was a new recruit. A local boy who had run away from home to join the Partisans. He was only a few years older than Jyn herself but he was trouble from the moment he arrived. Picking fight, ignoring orders. Saw had a bad feeling about the boy but hoped to be able to whip him into shape. Teach him the discipline needed to serve in Saw’s cadre. 

Saw had instructed the boy to train with Jyn. 

But this young, brash boy, barely on the cusp of manhood, didn’t take well to being told to learn from a _little girl_. No matter how good everyone said she was. 

Saw had made it clear – he trained with Jyn, or he had no place with them. 

Three days later, the young man was caught stealing from another Partisan. Something Saw did not tolerate. 

The boy was dragged before Saw and his lieutenants and sentenced to a beating the hands of one of the cadre. 

He might have been more lenient but an example had to be made. And the boy had a black eye that suspiciously resembled Jyn’s right hook. 

There had been rumours he’d tried to lay hands on Jyn as she came out of the fresher. But as Jyn had not made a complaint, preferring to deal with things herself, Saw had not acted on the rumour. 

Which was not the same as ignoring it. 

The boy almost crowed when Jyn stepped forward to volunteer as his punisher. Despite the black eye, he clearly still thought he could beat the _little girl_.

Jyn wasn’t cruel. She didn’t drag the fight out or toy with him. Her strikes were swift and decisive. And brutal. 

From the moment Saw had brought her back to base, a frightened girl of eight, Lyn had learnt everything she could, from everyone who would teach her. She had her mother’s will and her father’s thinking. Saw had not known the Ersos all that well, but he could see a fire in her that was entirely his training. 

In less than a dozen moves, Jyn had the boy down on the floor, her knee on his throat. 

Jyn looked to Saw who nodded. The crack of the boy’s neck reverberated around the vaulted hall. 

Saw nodded again and reached out to cup Jyn’s shoulders. “You did well, my girl. Now, we have a raid to plan.”

Jyn didn’t look back at the boy’s corpse, not wanting Saw to see weakness or doubt in her. But that sound echoed in her nightmares for years to come.


End file.
